Megaman-Last Days
by VoroxSpin705
Summary: Wily is up to his old tricks again. 8 new robot masters, and Megaman has to take them down. But Wily states he has "a trick up his sleeve." It couldn't be anything that bad, could it? First Fanfic. Rated T to be safe.
1. Common Threats(1)

Hi. In case you're blind, I'm VoroxSpin705. This is my first fanfic. Let's see what abominations I can write. Have fun! (No Lemons. Thank God. And rated T to be safe) Disclamer: I don't own Megaman. Capcom does. Unfortunately. But the 8 robot masters are mine. I came up with them. Duh.

* * *

Megaman-Last Days

It was an ordinary day at Light Labs. Roll cleaning, Rock helping Dr. Light fix Eddie, and Auto working the shop. Rock was Lights lab assistant and robo-son. Roll was the house keeper, and she did a really good job. She was also Lights robo-daughter. Auto was a robot built by Light to be the lab assistant when Rock was gone. But when Rock was there, he ran the shop.

Dr. Thomas Light was the brilliant scientist. In the Robot Institute of Technology, he worked with Dr. Albert Wily. They were best friends. But when Light got all the recognition and Wily didn't, he got jealous enough to wage an all out war to conquer the world. But Rock was there to stop him! By now, Rock had defeated Wily 11 times. But the twelve was about to start.

Roll decided to take a break, so she turned on the TV. But something unusual, but very, very common was on. "WHAHAHA! Greetings planet Earth! I am Dr. Wily! Once again, it is time to take over the world!" "Rock, you better come see this now!" Roll screamed. Rock came dashing in and saw the TV. Dr Light and Auto came in after Rock. "Now, you might be thinking, Pffffff, Megaman will save us! But that's where your wrong. If you send Megaman to stop me, I have a trick up my sleeve! But try and stop me Mega-Brat! I have now released 8 new robot masters to wreck havoc around the world! They will crush you! WHAHAHAHAHA!"

The TV returned to its normal program. "Heh, up to it again Wily? I'll take him down!" Rock said confidently. "Let's pull up the robot masters on the main monitor. Rock, change into your armor." Dr. Light said. Rock switched in to his armor. On the monitor, appeared 8 robot masters. Hawk Man, Speed Man, Wheel Man, Lunar Man, Sound Man, Ghost Man, Plasma Man, and Warp Man. "Rock choose which robot to go after first." Dr. Light said.

* * *

That ends the first chapter. Please Rate and Review. :D


	2. Hawk Man(2)

Hi again. Time for chapter 2. Some review answers:

The Oblivion Soul-Thanks for the advice! I'll try to use it in this and more chapters. Also, I have edited the first chapter, so let me know what you think!

So that's it. (I'm really surprised I got a review almost immediately after I published the first chapter.) But anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

Rock was teleported on the edge of what seemed to be a giant birds nest. "Alright Rock, Hawk Man is in the center of the nest. He is sending fake radio signals and transmissions to army bases all around the world. Stop him!" "Gotcha Dr. Light!" Megaman said.

Megaman slid down off the edge into the bottom of the birds nest. Bird bots started flying over head and dropping egg bombs. Megaman narrowly dogged. Up ahead, there were holes in the nest that confirmed the nest was in the air. He jumped on platforms across the gaps and kept on going. Then 2 Sniper Joes dropped down on him. "Ah!" Mega yelled as they crushed him. Mega shot their feet and they were defeated. Mega then entered a tall tower and there was a hawk machine with a handle on it. He grabbed it and it started flying up. Then Flying Hard Hats started coming in and shooting at Mega. He defeated them, luckily not falling down. He got to the top of the tower.

By now, he had made it to the boss door that was so common to him. "Wait, is that a ledge up there Rock? Call in Rush and see what's up there." Roll commanded. Rush appeared in front of Mega and a coil popped out of his back. Mega jumped and landed on the platform. "Sweet, an E-Tank!" Mega said happily. He jumped down and headed through the boss doors. He got into the room, and saw Hawk Man operating some big computers. "Huh? Who's there? Ahh, it's you Megaman! If you want to stop the signals, you'll have to get through me! Will you do it?" Hawk man said. "Stop it Hawk Man, I don't wanna fight!" Mega exclaimed. "Pacifists never get far in war. Prepare yourself!" Hawk Man yelled.

He started jumping and swooping through the air and shooting sharp feathers out of his wings. Mega ran around like a maniac dodging the constant waves of feathers. "Sharp feathers? Who's idea was that?" Mega questioned. "Shut up! I'll beat you!" Hawk yelled. Hawk dropped down and started dashing towards his opponent. Mega took this opportunity to shoot a charged shot at Hawk. "Ahhhh!" Hawk shrieked in pain. Hawk flew back up and started diving towards Mega. He had to slide constantly to maneuver away from Hawk. Mega then grabbed Hawk and threw him at a wall, costing major damage to him. "Rraaaaa! You'll pay for that!" Hawk Man readied himself for one final attack. He charged at Mega, shooting feathers at the same time. Mega shot a final charged shot and Hawk started exploding. "Nooooo! How could I lose? Arrggggghhh!" Hawk yelled. He was then no more. "Good work Rock. Copy Hawks ability and teleport back to the lab." Dr. Light said. Mega touched Hawks remains and got the Feather Shooter. He then teleported back to base. "Welcome back Rock. I have been reviewing the designs of the other Robot masters, so I know which robot to go after next." Dr. Light said.

* * *

So that ends Chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Rate and Review please. Bai!


	3. Speed Man part 1(3)

Hello again. Time for chapter 3! (No reviews to answer)

* * *

Mega, health recharged and ready to go, was teleported to the top of a 15 story tower. "Rock, listen to me. Speed Man is hacking into computer controlled jets and is flying them to Mega City! Who knows what he'll do to it?! You need to stop him! He has blocked of the entrance at the bottom of the tower and disabled the elevators. You need to head down the stairs of each floor so you can get to the basement which is where Speed Man is hiding. Good luck!" "Got it Dr. Light. I'm on my way down now." Mega said as he went down the first flight of stairs from the roof.

Mega got to the fifteenth floor and there was a Sniper Joe and a Hard Hat guarding the next flight. He shot the Hard Hat with ease, but the Joe gave him some trouble before he destroyed it. He went down to fourteenth floor only to find a mini boss waiting for him. It was a tank with 2 Sniper Joes in it. One was driving while the other was using the turret. Mega used Rush Coil to jump onto the turrets and take out the Joe. He went into the tank from the hatch and destroyed the Joe controlling it. He jumped out and went down the next flight. On the thirteenth floor, there was a Hammer Joe guarding the stairs. "Quaint" Mega thought. He killed it with ease. On the twelfth floor, another tank was there. He took it out the same way he did the one before.

On the eleventh floor, was something unusual. "Chill Man!?" Mega exclaimed. "That's right Megaman, I'm back and here to destroy you!" "No Chill Man! I don't want to hurt you again!" "Heh, wimpy as always. Prepare to be frozen!" Chill screamed. The floor suddenly became frozen and Chill started skating across and shooting chill spikes. One hit Mega and froze him. "Hah! Done already Megaman? I thought you would put up more of a fight. Then, Mega burst out of his frozen prison and shot a charged shot at Chill. "AHHHH!" He screamed in pain. "That's it Megaman! I'll send you to the scrap heap!" Mega ran around frantically is Chill chased him. Mega kicked him into a wall and finished him off with another charged shot. Chill screamed, "No... NOOOOOO! Not again!" Chill then ceased to exist and dropped a large health power up.

"Whew! This health should help a lot." Mega said as picked up the health. "Something tells me I'm gonna see more robot masters in this tower."

* * *

That's it for chapter 3. Next time, Mega will continue his way down the tower. Rate and Review please. Bai!


	4. Speed Man part 2(4)

Hello once again. Time for chapter 4! (Again, no reviews to answer)

* * *

Mega broke through the frozen floor and headed down to the tenth floor. Just as he had thought, there was another robot waiting for him. "Galaxy Man? You're here too?" "What does it look like to you Mega-Brat? Of course I'm here!" "No need for sarcasm. Are you here to fight me?" "No, I'm here to destroy you!" "But why? You're one of my brothers!" "Enough talk. Let's do this!"

Galaxy Man flew up and shot a black hole bomb and it followed Mega. Then it started sucking him in and Galaxy Man appeared under it. Mega kept running but shot at Galaxy. Galaxy disappeared and reappeared in the air. He dropped down and charged Mega into the wall. Mega couldn't get out of the wall! "Well, I guess I lost Galaxy." "Yeah you did! Time to finish you off!" Galaxy shot a black hole bomb and it started sucking. Mega thought, "If the bomb can pull me out of the wall, then I can kick him!" The bomb pulled Mega out and, like he predicted, he had an opening and kicked Galaxy. "AHHHHHH!" Galaxy shrieked as he started bouncing off the walls. At this point, Galaxy could barely walk. Then the bomb sucked Galaxy in and he started exploding. "AHHHHHHHH! WHYYYYYYYYYYY?!" He screamed as he died. Mega picked up Galaxy's health power up and moved to the next floor.

At the ninth floor, Mega found Dynamo Man waiting for him. "Hello Megaman, I hope you remembered me." "Dynamo? I didn't think you'd be here. Please, let's not fight!" "HAHAHAHA! Asking me to not hurt you? Awwww, someone must be scared. Well, I'll make you even more scared! Bring it!" Dynamo said.

Dynamo started shooting at Mega, while he frantically dodged while charging his buster. Mega shot it and it did a good amount of damage to Dynamo. "Raaaaaaa! I'll kill you Megaman!" Dynamo started jumping and shocking the floor as he hit it. Megaman jumped around and shot Dynamo at the same time. "That's it Megaman!" Dynamo screamed as he jumped up to the top of the room and was surrounded by a recharger. Megaman hastily destroyed the recharger and Dynamo fell down. "Heh, your slow Megaman! I can still recharge half of myself by the time you destroy it!" Dynamo jumped up again. Mega had to think quick! He shot the recharger before it caught Dynamo. When it caught him, it said, "MALFUNCTION! MALFUNCTION! Warning! Get out!" Over and over again. It then started hurting Dynamo to the point where his glass dome shattered he started exploding. "Curse you Megamaaaaaaaaaaan!" Dynamo was demolished and Mega picked up the health power up. He then proceeded to the eighth floor.

* * *

That's it for the fourth chapter. Please Rate and Review. Bai!


	5. Speed Man part 3(5)

Hello again. Time for chapter 5! (Warning, this chapter is going to be LONG since I feel Speed Man shouldn't take up 5 parts) (no reviews to answer) Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

Now on the eighth floor, Mega encountered Search Man. But Search seemed to be... wobbly. "Hey! I thought you said you were going to control the legs!" "Shut up! I said arms. So quit whining and control the legs." "Uhhh... Search Man?" "Hello Megaman! So you made it past the others. But we'll take you down!" "Why, Search? We don't have to fight!" "Shut up so we can start!"

Search jumped up into the branches on the ceiling and started shooting his homing sniper. Mega ran around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to dodge. But he was unsuccessful and he got hit. "AHHHHH!" he yelled in pain. Search jumped down and said. "Huh, is that all you got? Speed had me worried for nothing." Mega got up and used charged shot on Search. "OWWWW! Can we switch on legs and arms? I'm terrible with legs!" "No! Arms are my specialty." While the Search heads were arguing, Mega took this opportunity to attack Search. Mega blasted him with a charged shot and then kicked him back up into the branches. Search jumped back down. "RAAAAAAA! That's it! Beat this Megaman!" Search yelled as he repeatedly shot his gun. Mega ran around, but to no avail. The sniper bullets were gaining on him! So he ran towards Search and moved out of the way at the last second. The bullets smacked into Search he started exploding. "THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAVE HAPPENED IF I USED THE ARMS!" "SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP!" Search was obliterated and Mega picked up the heatlh.

On the seventh floor was Spring Man. "*sigh* Spring Man. I honestly thought Wily would try making a Spiked Wall Man before you." "Sh-sh-shut up! Wily made me just like all his other robots!" "How did you even get here with all the stairs?" "WRAAAAA! That's enough!" Spring screamed.

Spring jumped up and swung his fists, punching Mega into the floor. Mega jumped out and shot his buster at Spring. Spring shot wild coils all around the room. Mega had to cling to the wall (or at least try) to dodge. He fell and the wild coil hit him. Spring jumped off the walls and shot wild coil that were gravity modified. Mega tried to cling to the wall again, the the modified coils all hit him. Mega couldn't go on for much longer. Spring landed and grabbed Mega. He then repeatedly smashed him into the wall. "WHO IS A STUPID IDEA NOW!? WHO CAN BE BEFORE SPIKED WALL MAN NOW!? WHO CAN'T GO DOWNSTAIRS NOW!?" Spring stopped and shot the finishing wild coil. Or so he thought. Before the coil could kill Mega, he said, "E-Tank." "What are you tal- AHHHHH!" Mega popped out the wall, fully charged, and shot Spring to death. "No! No! Noooo-ARGGGGGGH!" Mega grabbed what little health he needed and moved on to the next floor.

On the sixth floor, Yamato Man waited. "So you've come this far Megaman. I see you have improved. But you will be no match for me!" "Wait Yamato, we don't have to fight!" "Oh really? If you don't fight, then Mega City will be destroyed! Brace yourself!" Yamato said.

Mega shot at Yamato, but he deflected the bullets by spinning his spear. Yamato jumped and crashed into Mega, stabbing his non-buster arm. "AHHHHH!" He screamed. Yamato jumped off him, and shot more spear heads. Mega dropped to the ground to dodge. He pulled out the spear head and threw it at Yamato. It clipped of the bottom of Yamato's spear. "Wha... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU WILL PAY!" Yamato screamed at the top of his lungs. Yamato jumped, higher this time, and Mega took the opening and shot Yamato out of the air. He fell and enraged, charged at Mega, stabbed his chest, and used his spear to throw Mega across the room. Mega hit the wall and fell to the ground. He thought of an idea. "If I can get his spear far enough into the ground, he won't be able to leave the spear head into and make a new one, let alone pulling the old spear head out." As Mega predicted, Yamato jumped and tried to stab Mega, but he moved out of the way and Yamato's spear got stuck in the ground. Mega charged his buster and shot Yamato away from his spear, into the wall. Yamato started exploding and screamed "Nooo! My brothers will kill you Megaman! WHYYYYYY?" Yamato was finished. Mega grabbed the health power up.

"This is pointless!" Mega screamed. "At this rate, Mega City will be destroyed if I waste anymore time." Suddenly, Protoman was teleported in the building. "You called?" "Brother! Why are you here?" "I heard you over the radio and I came to help. I'll handle the rest of the bots. You head down to the basement." Mega and Proto ran down the stairs, and gaining a gaining robot with each floor. At the final door to the basement, Mega ran through it while Proto held of Star Man, Drill Man, Gemini Man(s), Metal Man, and Ice Man.

* * *

That's it for chapter 5. Next, Mega will face off against Speed Man. Please Rate and Review. Bai!


	6. Speed man part 4(6)

Hello once again. Time for chapter six. Yay! 2 reviews to answer!

The Oblivion Soul-some more advice that I will gladly take. Thanks. :D

StuffWell395-thanks for good advice. :D

Sorry for sudden gaps in uploads. Laziness came over me. And not to mention I got braces now. Which I HATE! ITS A FREAKING DEATHTRAP! RAAAAAAAAA-

Start!

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT WILY'S NEW FORTRESS...**

"Aghhhh! Curse that Blues! That brat will destroy Speed any minute now." Wily screamed in frustration. Wily was working on his "masterpiece". "Bass, what do you think I should add to this masterpiece?" "Some talent." "EXCUSE ME?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" "Uhh... I said some red maybe?" "Hmm... That's a good idea." "Whatever. It's not like it matters anyway. This girly lookin bot will die just like all the rest." "Quiet! Go back to your room. I don't know why I asked you in the first place either." "*sigh* Come on Treble." Treble trotted along with Bass. Wily thought to himself, "I created Bass and Treble to destroy Megaman. Look how far that's got me. But, Project Zero will blow Megaman, Blues, and Bass away like a dandelion. Then, I will rule the world. WHAHAHAHAHAH!"

**BACK AT SPEED'S TOWER...**

Mega entered the room Speed was in and found him typing away at computers. Speed didn't notice Mega yet, so Mega decided to shoot him while he was working away. "DAHHH! What the HECK? You're here this quickly? But how?" Speed yelled in pain. "A little help from my brother." "Heh, I see. He, SPED you along? Eh? Eh?" "You... Are the worst..." "THAT'S IT! PREPARE TO BE SCLICED!"

Speed jumped and threw his speed discs. Mega dodged and shot. "Hah! You can't touch this!" Speed yelled. He dropped to the ground and charged Mega into the wall. Mega jumped out and equipped his Feather Shooter. Luckily, the feather followed Speed and cracked into his arm. "Hah! Dr. Light was right! The Feather Shooter is your weakness." Mega shot more and reduced Speed to an exploding pile of scrap. "CURSE YOU MEGAAAAAAAAA!" Mega ran to the computers and returned the jets to their original states. He then copied the Speed Disc from Speeds remains. "Teleport me out Doctor. I'm done here."

Mega returned to the lab only to find everyone looking at the main monitor. Dr. Wily was making another dull speech. "Hello Mega-Brat! It has occurred to me that you might clear these robots out more quickly then I anticipated. That just won't do, will it? Every once in a while, I'll send out another robot to wreck havoc in a more people populated area. This will force you to go after them immediately! Or at least if you care about the people as much as you boast you do. Farewell! Mwhahahaha!" The transmission was cut off. Suddenly, a picture filled the screen. It was a picture of Quint. "Great."

* * *

Wasn't that a GREAT chapter? Sure... Anyway, please review and all that other stuff.

Hope you liked that talent and red joke. You get a cookie if you know what game that's from. Bai!

I STILL HATE THESE BRACES! I HAVE A SPECIAL ONE SO I CAN BARELY CHEW ANYTHING! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	7. Quint

Hello again. Sorry for lack of uploads. I was infected by laziness. Also cousins' baptisms. And 9-hour drives. And fevers. And school. And potty training puppies. And Phoenix Wright games. And flute practice. But hey, my braces don't hurt anymore. :D

Start!

* * *

"I'm here Dr. Light. I don't see anything though." "Well Rock, just keep your guard up and look around." "Got it!" Mega was at an abandon drill site. *vrrrRRmm* "uhh... What was that noise?" *CRASH* "AHH! Quint?" "That's right, i'm back and here to kill you!" "Wait! We don't have to fight! Besides, won't that mess up the timeline or something?" "I don't care! Bring it!" Quint jumped and smashed into the ground with his Sakugarne. Mega dodged. Mega shot at Quint and dealt out good damage. Quint tried again and the same thing happened. "Argh! You will die!" Quint shot at Mega and hit him. "Ow! Take this!" Quint was hit again. "Rahh! that's as far as you go Mega! MAVERICK DRILL!" "Maverick Drill?!" Quint was surrounded by a red aura and fused with Sakugarne. He the flew at Mega in the blink of an eye. "Noooooo!" Mega screamed in pain. Quint defused and said, "Heh. After that attack, their shouldn't be much of you left to finished." "Sh-sh-shut up!" Mega revealed a charged shot and unloaded it on Quint. "b-b-but.. HOWWWW?!" "Dr. Light... Quint...is...finished." Mega was teleported back to the lab.

**MEANWHILE AT WILY'S NEW FORTRESS, A TEMPORARY PSA FOR ALL READERS!**

"YES! IT'S COMING BACK! WOOHOOO! Treble, aren't you excited?!" Bass screamed. "Woof woof! (_uhh... For what?)" _"BIONICLE! IT'S COMING BA-" "WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT BASS?! The Wily Numbers and I are trying to get some sleep! Besides, you just broke the 4th wall!" "Ack! Uhhh.. Magnet.. hi.." "Just be quiet will you?" "Fine.."

**MEANWHILE AT LIGHT LABS...**

"Rock!" Roll screamed. "Roll, please help me get Rock into the lab so I can repair him." Dr. Light said. "Ok.." In the lab, Light, Roll, and Auto were frantically repairing Rock. "Auto! I'm gonna need an E-Tank!" "Right! Here you go Doctor!" "Thank you. Roll, plug it in!" "Okay! Alright his power is stabilizing.. I think he's going to be okay!" "Thank heavens! Alright, all of you, We should give Rock's systems about an hour or two to get back to normal. Lets give him a little space for now." All 3 left the room.

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

"Uhhh... Wha... What happened to me?..." "Rock! Are you okay?" "Roll?.. where's the Doctor?" "He's doing some analysis things the in the Computer Room. Here, i'll help you walk." "Ugh.. the Computer Room? I can never find that place." "Whatever. Let's go." In the Computer Room, Dr. Light was using the computer. "Rock! How are you feeling?" "Okay, I guess. What happened?" "Quint used that strange move called "Maverick Drill". Its power was off the charts! I'm not sure how Albert could have modified Quint with such a powerful move." "Well, i'm not gonna sit around and ponder about it! I need to keep going!" "No Rock, you still need time for your weapon systems to activate again!" "Roll..." *whistle* "Blues?" "Rock, Roll is right. You need you're rest. I'll handle it for now" Blues said. "Okay.. but here. Take the weapon data from Hawk and Speed." "Thanks. I'll see you later." Blues teleported to Wheel Man's location.

* * *

The PSA was needed. Please Review. Bai! (I'll try to upload more often.) P.S.- I planned a sequel or two for this story. So there you have it. Bai! Again!


End file.
